FLC Rules Master
FLC Rules Master This text is a reference for the mechanics of several parts of FLC. Group Bonding Level: A Pokemon's Group Bonding Level is raised through interaction with its colleagues and trainer. By raising a Pokemon's Group Bonding Level, it will gain access to Synthesis Attacks and other commands. Synthesis Attacks require each participant to roll higher than a 2 on the requisite die to successfully combine. Bonding Level Point Total Benefit Bonus: Level 0 Start Tactical Decision 2 Level 1 10 BP Synthesis Attack (d4) 3 Level 2 30 BP Synthesis Attack (d6) 3 Level 3 60 BP Selected Type Attack 3; Switch Attach Order 2 Level 4 100 BP Synthesis Attack (d8) 3; Self-Acting (Feral) Level 5 150 BP Self-Acting (Commands) Status Effects: In battle, Pokemon will often be affected with status conditions. There are both positive and negative status effects. Negative status effects are more frequent, and can be given through a variety of moves and/or Feats. There are other minor status effects which will be elaborated on where appropriate. Poisoned: Affected Pokemon takes 5% Current HP damage each turn it is Poisoned. Lasts 1d4 turns. Poison can be stacked up to 3 times. Each stack adds an additional 1d4 duration and an additional 5% Current HP damage. Burned: Affected Pokemon takes 10% Current HP damage each turn it remains Burned. Lasts 1d4 turns. While Burned, the affected Pokemon loses a 1d4 of Atk and SpAtk damage. Frozen: Affected Pokemon cannot act for 1d4 turns. Affected Pokemon can be Unfrozen if hit with a Fire-Type attack. Paralyzed: Affected Pokemon has a 50% chance of being unable to act for 1 turn. Paralyzed Pokemon are last in the turn order; if multiple Pokemon are Paralyzed, the Spd stat determines order. Flinched: Affected Pokemon has a 50% chance of being half-flinched, otherwise are fully-flinched. When half-flinched, affected Pokemon can either move or attack. If fully-flinched, they cannot act for the turn. Cannot be flinched on consecutive turns. Stunned: Affected Pokemon cannot act for 1 turn. Cannot be stunned on consecutive turns. Concussed: Affected Pokemon cannot act for 2 turns. Cannot be concussed again for 2 turns. Asleep: Affected Pokemon cannot act for 1d4 turns. Affected Pokemon can be awakened with a successful 1d6 saving throw, which becomes easier each turn (First turn, only 6; Second turn, 5 & 6, etc.). Confused: Affected Pokemon has a 50% chance of being unable to receive commands. If it cannot, it uses a random move on itself instead. Status moves are unsuccessful. Tormented: Affected Pokemon cannot use the same move twice in a row for d6 turns. Incandescent: Affected Pokemon suffers HT-3 for one turn. Statistic Changes: Many moves and Feats affect the efficiency of Pokemon in battle. Some moves give a positive effect to a Pokemon or its allies, other moves hinder opponents power. Each stat can be raised or lowered a total of 5 stages. 1 stage up cancels out 1 stage down and vice versa. Attack (AT): Stages of AT are equal to a d4 of damage in a Pokemon's Physical attack damage roll. AT up 1 stage gives an additional d4, AT down 1 stage takes a d4 away. Defense (DF): Stages of DF give the Pokemon damage reduction from Physical attacks. DF up 1 stage gives a Pokemon a 10% damage reduction. Subsequent stages give an additional 5% reduction to a total of 30% damage reduction. DF down 1 stage gives the Pokemon a 10% increase when receiving Physical attack damage. Subsequent use gives an additional 5% increase to a total of 30% damage increase. Special Attack (SA): Stages of SA are equal to a d4 of damage in a Pokemon's Special attack damage roll. SA up 1 stage gives an additional d4, SA down 1 stage takes a d4 away. Special Defense (SD): Stages of SD give the Pokemon damage reduction from Special attacks. SD up 1 stage gives a Pokemon a 10% damage reduction. Subsequent stages give an additional 5% reduction to a total of 30% damage reduction. SD down 1 stage gives the Pokemon a 10% increase when receiving Special attack damage. Subsequent use gives an additional 5% increase to a total of 30% damage increase. Speed (SP): Stages of SP are equal to 30 points of value in a Pokemon's SP stat. SP up 1 stage adds 30 to the Pokemon's SP stat. SP down 1 stage take 30 away from the SP stat. Accuracy: One stage of Accuracy is equal to 1 number on the d20 attack roll. Accuracy up one stage gives a +1 bonus to a Pokemon's attack roll. Accuracy down 1 stage gives a -1 penalty to a Pokemon's attack roll. Evasion: One stage of evasion is equal to 2 numbers on the d20 attack roll. Evasion up 1 stage adds 2 to a Pokemon's Hit Target, against both Physical and Special attacks. Evasion down 1 stage subtracts 2 from a Pokemon's Hit Target, against both Physical and Special attacks (to a minimum of 1). Category:Lists